mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of O'Brien (New World Map Game)
Overview The Republic of O'Brien is a conservative minded democratic republic lead by Taoiseach Eibhlín Éabha O'Brian. It is mostly rather rural and empty in nature. It has only has a few major cities in which 85% the population live, the rest of the country is sparsely populated farm land, forests and open countryside. The major river is the Shannon. It runs from the hills near Derry to the coast at Wexford. The higest peak is the 2,000ft Eagles' Pearch, which is set 10 mile south of Derry and 1 mile north of the southern national border. New Dublin, New Belfast, Wexford, Waterford and Carickfurgus are all ports and centers of the fishing industry. New Dublin, New Belfast and Wexford all have dockyards and ship building facilities. Waterford and Carickfurgus have a steal mill and coking works in them. New Dublin and New Belfast are the principle Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer, paint, mobile phone, smart phone, glass and plastics production center for the nation. The rural city of Sligo are Dundalk are in the middle of the nation and major farming centers. Derry is on the hilly southern inland border region and is the center of the stone quarrying and paper industries. Dornoch is a small coal mining town near the border with Ross. The equally small farming towns of Swindon, Bicester, Cork, Tara, Cardiff and Newry are a few miles north east of it. The small village of Flynn is in the far east of the town near a paper mill and chemical works. A small tin, copper and lead mine are located just outside Tara, Newry and Cardiff. Garda Síochána (meaning "the Guardian of the Peace"), more commonly referred to as the Gardaí number 160,000 full time and 25,000 part time officers. The national collage is the 150 student Flynn/Briggs Collage in New Belfat. The national university is the 50 student O'Higgins University in New Dublin. History The state formed 275 AF after breaking from the Clan Ross over a depute concerning fishing rights. Relations were repaired and vasselhood excepted in 325 AF and things have been peaceful ever since. The Punt is currently in fiscal union with the Ross Pound. The family O'Brian is dominant, but other notable families are O'Higgins, Kerney, Cosgrove, McGuire, Burke, Fitzgerald, Sullivan, McGinuiss, Griffiths, Flyn, McFall, Ross (a branch of the Rossian Rosses), Brooks, Smith and Bookbinder. Economy The economy is looking a bit poor, and technological is mostly in the hands of a few and mostly out of date. Armed forces Armed forces were created in 275AF and currently number 124,545 (almost all armed with a pistol and/or a rifle) and are only meant as a peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis. Navy #5 coastal patrol vessels. #3 offshore patrol vessel. #2 supply ships. #6 patrol boats. #5 mine hunters. #5 mine layers. #2 fishery protection vessels. #2 coastal patrol submarines. #1 ammunition ship. #1 light assault ship. #1 corvette. #1 radar picket ship. Airforce #15 interceptors. #12 VSTOL fighters. #10 cargo aircraft. #10 short range bombers. #10 troop transports. #5 reconnisance jets #5 fighter bombers. #5 non-VSTOL fighters. #5 maritime patrol aircraft. #5 ground attack aircraft. Army #50 Jeeps. #25 cargo trucks. #25 troop trucks. #25 non-amphibious armored cars. #25 field mortars. #20 non-amphibious APCs. #20 light tanks. #10 amphibious armored cars. #10 light artillery cannons. #10 O'Brian Class amphibious APCs. #10 anti-tank artillery guns. #10 heavy tanks. #10 medium tanks. #10 armored recovery vehicles. #2 utility helicopters. #2 reconnaissance helicopters. #2 troop carrying helicopters. #2 Cargo carrying helicopters. Air defenses # 25 Teeth Class SAM (analogous to Bloodhound) # 25 Grey Class SAM (analogous to Thunderbird) # 25 Helix Class SAM (analogous to S-75 Dvina) Images LE_Aisling.jpg|The ONV Felix and ONV Shamrock look like offshore patrol vessel ONV Seagull, moored in New Belfast, that was built in 999AF. LE_Ciara.jpg|The coastal patrol vessels look like this one, the ONV Pidgion, moored in New Belfast, and we built in 989AF. Milly_Tant_and_Harrier.jpg|12 VSTOL fighters were made in 998AF. The depot in question is at New Dublin Airbase. Destroyed_US_RF-4C_Phantom_II.jpg|The 6th fighter bomber was arsoned by yobs in 995AF ant Derry Airbase. BTR-80_swimming.jpg|A O'Brian Class amphibious APC of the coast line of Crickfergus. TOW missile Fort Pickett.jpg|Anti-tank missile fired at Fort Dornoch. SA-2 Guideline.JPG|SAM missiles near Derry. Law #Crime rates are low out side of the drunken inner cities. #Bail dose not exist. #Probation dose not exist. #Jails are harsh places and very difficult to get out of. #Murders are hung (they do have the right to a retrial to overturn the conviction if they can). #Kids are corporeally punished at school. #Abortion is illegal unless the mother's life is at risk (we don't want to upset the Church). #Homosexuality, bestiality, porn, buggery, pedos and gay sex are all banned. #Drinking alcohol or being drunk is banned between 0.00:00 and 09.00:00. #Anyone under 21 can't drink alcohol, can't vote and can't get a driving licence. #If any one kicks off in any of New Dublin's many pubs, they are expected to calm down once the Gardi arrive or have a size 11 Doc Martin type shoe slam them in the blocks before they are nicked (the classics always work on a rowdy night). Election results Republic of O'Brien election 953.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 953.5. Republic of O'Brien election 958.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 958.5. Republic of O'Brien election 963.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 963.5. Republic of O'Brien election 968.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 968.5. Republic of O'Brien election 973.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 973.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 983.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 983.5. Republic of O'Brien election 988.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 988.5. Republic of O'Brien election 993.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 993.5. Republic of O'Brien election 998.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 998.5. Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5. Media Each major town and cities has a FM local radio service. There are 3 national AM radio and 2 analogue VHF TV channels. Many familys have vidio recorders and land line phones. 10% have mobiles and 5% have smart phones. Internet usage is low and confined to the major coastal urban centers (principally the New Belfast-New Dublin conurbation). Category:New World (Map Game)